Bookworms React!
by GraePearl
Summary: Levy, Freed, and later Lucy all are Fairy Tail's resident smarties. What happens when they get their hands on a lovely laptop, finding sites such as Tumblr and Youtube? Good things is what they find. Rated T for teens.
1. Chapter 1

Levy and Freed were staring at a strange black contraption that looked like a thin book on it's side flipped open. The two had decided to take a mission together and had gotten this technology called a "Laptop".

And now they were attempting to use it. If only they knew the hell that awaited.

"So Freed? What should we do first?" the smaller mage asked her green haired companion.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to this 'settings' and set up our 'account'." he replied.

So Levy took the strange oval shaped thing called a mouse and scrolled over to the start icon on the "screen" or "desktop". She clicked on the icon and a list of things to do popped up. So moved the "mouse" over to the option "settings".

After clicking, she selected an option for picking a username and password. After the page popped up, she and Freed began thinking up nicknames for their profile.

"I think it should be Ruin_Guy123." Freed told Levy, gesturing with his hands.

"Well that's fine I guess. I can't come up with anything else." Levy used the keyboard to type out the ridiculous name on the space provided.

Next, they decided to use Charles Dickens as a password. Why? Because nerds be nerds. After getting set up, the two went back to the desktop.

"So what now, Levy?"

The bluenette reached into her bag that was nearby and produced a list from their client. She opened the list and read it.

 _Dear Freed and Levy,_

 _If you're reading this, you must have set up your laptop. Congratulations! You are some of the only people in Fiore who have the chance to try these out. Laptops are from the country my sisters lived in. A company in your country in going to introduce them with our help, so what thought you two should be able to experience it first hand before a majority of the public! We set up an e-mail account with your information and your usernames, email addresses, and passwords are on this piece of paper. The site to get to your e-mail are on the front page._

 _We also send you things to look at on the internet for your enjoyment!_

 _Love,_

 _Grae with all kinds of love!_

What have they gotten themselves into?

 **Other chapters will be longer! Please enjoy the chaos. And I am taking requests for react chapters.**

 **Next time on Bookworms React!, Freed and Levy find Tumblr and all the feels and fandoms there are entailed in them.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple days, Levy and Freed kept a look out on their e-mails for their ex-client to send them something. And now three days later they got their answer.

Levy was sitting using a helpful app called "Microsoft Word" to write some of her little stories she sometimes liked to jot down. Gajeel and Lily were sitting across the table from her, Gajeel as usual munching on metal and Lily polishing his sword quietly.

That's when the laptop gave a ding and her e-mail tab flashed for a second. Levy clicked on the tab and opened up her G-mail account. A message from Grae appeared and the bluenette opened it at once.

 _Hello Levy and Freed!_

 _I know it's been awhile, but I found something you might like. It's called Tumblr and you need to see it right now._

 _Love Grae Fanfic_

Attached to the message was a link to a website. Levy clicked the link and a strange page popped up with a sign in. Levy signed up for the website, opting to use her first name with the star symbol on her keyboard (Levy*). After signing in, she was greeted with all sorts of picture, writings, and other things.

But what caught her eye was a picture of her, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and a couple others dressed in sweaters and cat ears. Levy blushed and chuckled. A thought then suddenly popped in her head. If there's this picture of me and the other girls of Fairy Tail, does that mean there was more?

So Levy did the worst thing ever. She typed into the search bar "Fairy Tail Levy McGarden." Oh boy was this going to shock her.

The images that followed were... interesting. She had to admit, some were very good and adorable. Their was even one with her looking like a total badass! But then she saw some of the more, "suggestive" ones.

Such as her being half naked, showing panty shots, and some other "things" that can't be said on the internet. But the one she hated the most depicted her as being extremely fat and over weight. That made her start fuming. And there was more, like it was some perverted mainstream fetish.

"So you found it then!" a sickly sweet voice crowed from behind the small mage. Turning her face slightly, she saw it was the shipping lord, Mira Jane.

"I don't understand this! How can people call this art!" Levy complained to the barmaid.

"What's not art?" Gajeel asked leaning in to look. The bluenette panicked and scrolled down the page to hide the hideous pictures of her. But as she stopped, another picture caught her eye.

Mira saw it two and started squealing uncontrollably. Gajeel had leaned in to see it and his face went from passive to blushing along with Levy.

It was a picture of the two of them standing side by side giving each other a side glance wearing hipster clothing. Gajeel looked a little more grunge, but they both sported matching headbands. It was quite cute and not perverted in the slightest.

"GALE! GALE! SO MUCH GALE!" the Straus sister yelled out in utter joy.

"The hell is Gale?" the dragon slayer asked quickly, afraid of the answer.

Mira gave a wicked grin and made Levy scoot over to make room to use her laptop. Mira went right to the search bar and typed in "Fairy Tail GaLe". What appeared when she hit "search" made Levy squeak and hide her face. Gajeel could only stare in wonder and embarrassment.

It was all pictures of him and Levy together. Like "together" together. Mira clicked a button in the corner that said "hide mature content" just in case the two decided to go further exploring the page of shipping set to the max.

Levy smashed the laptop closed and left the table the three were at. She grabbed her bag and the contraption, leaving the guild beet red and stuttering nonsense along the lines of "how did they know?" and "Gajeel hates me now".

Said young man still stood with the take over mage, loss of words and mouth a gap. Mira chuckled manically and slapped the dragon slayer on the back.

"And that's Gale!"

Levy walked over to Freed's apartment and knocked on the door. The man answered and he was met with Levy shoving the laptop in his hands and running out of the building. Freed stood confused and decided to investigate.

He booted up the laptop and saw the GaLe. He thought the pictures were cute and understood why Levy was upset. But then a thought occurred to him, where their pictures of him?

Better yet, of his personal ship?

He then typed into the bar "Laxus X Freed". And when the images came up, he turned off the mature filter and scrolled away, looking at every single fan fiction, picture, and GIF with immense pleasure.

 **The Next Day**

Levy sat at the bar, wearing a hoodie to hide her face. She would face Gajeel when she was ready, but today was not that day. Even so, he was out on a mission and left Lily behind. The cat had found Levy right away and was now sitting on her lap with a kiwi.

He had heard about the incident and tried his best to cheer her up.

"Look on the bright side, he might forget all about!" he said to the gloomy young woman.

She simply scratched his ears with a grim smile. Gajeel might be a dragon slayer with senses of an animal, but he had the memory capacity of a fish. But a part of her wished she and Gajeel could just discuss it like sensible people.

Who knows? It might end well.

That's when the laptop was set on the counter. Levy lifted her head and caught a glance of a flushed Freed smiling from wall to wall.

"Freed, what did you do?" she asked, a little afraid.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Freed said dreamily. He then walked like he was drunk on happiness towards his team, blush deepening when Laxus spoke to him.

Levy wasn't stupid and knew right away what the ruin mage had done. She opened the computer and quickly logged in and began clicking madly with the mouse.

Lily looked up from his fruit and watched the screen in front of him. "Levy, what are you doing?"

"Clearing my browsing history."

 **Next Time On Bookworms React!** **Levy and Freed find out about the wonderful time traveling Doctor, Doctor Who.**


	3. Chapter 3

Freed sat with Bickslow at a table in the guild hall. The helmeted man was searching up pictures of himself and his babies on Freed's Tumblr page. Freed sat silently day dreaming about him and Laxus going on a nice date together to a fancy café.

"Hey Freed! What's that flashy thing on the bar on the bottom of the screen?" the taller mage asked, sticking out his tattooed tongue. The green haired man peaked over and saw his e-mail tab was flashing.

Freed grabbed the mouse and opened the tab. Grae had sent a message with the subject "Ready for more chaos?". What chaos? He opened the e-mail and read it out loud.

 _Hello again Freed and Levy!_

 _Well I heard the Tumblr thing went "very" well. Anyway, I found a really good show for you and Levy to watch._

 _Enjoy! Grae Fanfic_

Like Levy, Freed clicked the link to a website called " ". There was a video already pulled up of a TV show. He decided to wait till Levy was there to watch it with him.

"HEY LEVY!" Freed called of to the solid script mage who was bent over a book a couple of tables away. She looked up and tucked a bookmark into her current read. Levy stood and walked over to her fellow mage's side.

"What is it?"

Freed patted the seat to his left, and the bluenette settled beside him. "Grae sent us a show to watch. What do you say?"

"Sure."

Freed and Levy had been both binge watching Doctor who for two straight weeks. They both found out that it played on a TV channel called BBC and have been hooked ever since. And along with DW, they also found Sherlock, Robin Hood, and a show on another channel called Super Natural.

The two can't stop watching any of them. Or talking about them.

"Hey Freed! Knock, Knock!" Levy chirped when the two met at the guild the morning of the third week of starting their binge watching.

"Who's there?" Freed asked, raising his head from the laptop.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor Who- OHHHHH!" the ruin mage face palmed and Levy laughed. "Got you again Watson!"

"Hey! I thought you were Watson!"

"But I'm not gullible!"

The two went back and forth for minutes while team Natsu watched. Lucy finally gave up trying to understand the two and cried out "Alright! What the hell are you two even talking about."

Freed and Levy looked over at the flustered blonde. The two gave each other a side glance with a nod to follow. They turned back to the stellar mage in front of them.

"Well Miss Lucy, only some of the best shows ever created!" the taller mage said.

"Yeah Lu! You should watch it, too!"

One week later, Lucy Heartfilia joined the pair of dorks in their dorkcapades.

 **Next Time, Levy Reacts To Homestuck! Why only Levy, Freed is busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Freed was out on a week long job, so Levy was catching up on Super Natural with the laptop. Lily and Lucy were with her because she had dragged them down with her into her new fandom. After the current episode ended, Lucy stretched her arms up and Lily flew away to get a kiwi.

"Levy, thanks for dragging me to your house to watch this." The blonde said, her brown eyes watery from the amount of feels the show had shoveled on her heart. As the two tried to pull themselves together, the e-mail icon flashed and once again, Levy opened the tab and read the message.

 _I know it's been a while, but you need to read this. And in advance, I'm sorry for what I have done._

 _Watch out for Hussie!_

 _-Grae Fanfic_

Attached to the message was a link that simply read "Homestuck". Levy clicked the link and a page with the picture of a boy with black hair, glasses, and no arms popped up. The title read Homestuck. The smaller mage turned to Lucy and both shrugged.

And with that, they both read it together.

 **One Week Later**

Lucy and Levy had both been reading Homestuck for a week straight together. They have been obsessed up to their ears in the story and are now waiting for the current upload. Let's see how they are doing!

"So Lucy, we can both agree that Dirk and Jake are more friends, right?"

Lucy's eyes shot up at Levy's comment as they checked for an update.

"I'm sorry, but I think Dirk and Roxy are totally cannon."

"No, Dirk and Jake completely scream homo."

"Dirk is straighter than a ruler. Jake is just European."

"No, he's gay."

"European."

"Gay."

"European!"

"Gay!"

"EUROPEAN!"

"GAY!"

The two went back in forth, now standing yelling at the top of their lungs the same volley of claims. The guild was now looking over at the pair of girls, wondering why the two best friends were at each other's throats.

Finally, Mira chuckled and walked in between the two with a hand on their shoulders.

"Ladies, ladies! Jake English is both!"

Lucy and Levy's mouths hung, and the three from then on formed Fiore's guilds first inner all female club, the LOHA (Ladies Of Homestuck Association). And currently has Homestucked Erza, Lisanna, Evergreen, Yukino, Minerva, Celia, and all of Mermaid Heel.

They meet every first and third Wednesday of the month. Recruiting now.

 **Next Time, Freed Reacts To A Video Called Tumblr Fandom Style! And before that, Freed reacts to Sims!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied, we're doing the Sims.**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy sat in the guild, looking round with looks that screamed 'bored'. They hadn't found a good paying job lately, so they holed up in the guild.

The trio were not expecting Freed to yell from across the peculiarly empty hall.

"NO FREED! YOU WILL FLIRT WITH LAXUS! STOP TURNING ON THE OVEN!"

Natsu, being the hothead he is, then proceeded to come out of his boredom and then yelled at rune mage. "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND LUCE ARE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

Lucy looked up from her intense staring contest with the floor as the pinkette fumed. "We weren't doing anything."

Freed disregarded both of them and continued mashing keys on the keyboard. Lucy grew curious and went over.

"What'cha doing Freed that's making you so upset."

Said mage gave her a side glance and pressed a button on his laptop. The screen he was on froze as an almost identical copy of Freed and Laxus were speaking with each other.

"I am playing a video game called Sims 4." He then refocused on the screen and unpaused it, the characters making random sounds instead of words. "In the game you can make a character and live life in an alternate way then real life."

He used the mouse to click on an icon. It pulled up a career screen with his job and rank on it. "In here I am a chef and *cough cough* Laxus's boyfriend *cough*" His face grew sullen again as he started growing inpatient due to his incompetent avatar.

"But I can't seem to get these two to go on a date!"

Lucy cocked her head and looked at the game. It seemed pretty cool to have an alternate life just at the tip of your fingers.

"Can I try?" she finally asked.

Freed scooted aside and opened a new save file. "It would be my pleasure."

"Cool! I got a job in business. The city today, the world tomorrow!" Lucy cackled as she was walking around her new home. She even made a cat and named it Happy.

"Are you sure you didn't want the villain career instead Miss Lucy?"

The blonde snapped her head in his direction. "Why would you say that, Freed?"

The green haired man threw his arms up in a I-Said-Nothing sort of way. Meanwhile a bluenette put an arm on top of the sitting blonde's head.

"Looks like you got a settled, huh Lu-chan?"

Lucy turned her body around to face Levy. "Levy-chan! I thought you- EKKKK!"

In the game, Happy had just decided to ruin the couch by scratching it the shreds. "Good going cat! We don't have the money to replace it just yet."

Levy chuckled as she inwardly thought to herself "Just like the real Happy to cause a fuss in Lucy's home.".

Freed also was thinking a similar idea. As he did, he decided to ask Levy about her Sim she had created not too long ago.

"Levy, why don't you show Lucy your account? Maybe she can get some inspiration."

The script mage agreed and logged onto her file. When her house loaded, Lucy gaped as Freed scoffed at Levy for showing off.

Levy then ran through the list of features in record speed. "Outdoor pool and patio, five bed and four bathrooms, music room, study, kitchen, dinning area, game room, backyard butterfly garden with a cherry tree, bar in side and out, ocean view, fishing pond, and all right next to my hotel."

Lucy then began to protest. "How did you get all this!"

Levy giggled all a little too innocently. She then shoved two fingers up and said in the spunkiest voice in all of Fairy Tail's history.

"Two words, cheat codes."

That night, a pink haired dragon slayer met up with Freed at his apartment.

"So I just add my self into the house hold as such."

"Yes."

"Why does it say that Lucy's my 'wife'?

"Um"

"Why are they wrestling under the covers like that?"

"Oh no."

"Why is Lucy pregnant?"

"Dear Mavis no!"

"Let's name our kid Nashi. YOU SHALL HAVE ADORABLE PINK HAIR!"

"... Lucy is going to kill you."

The next day Levy brought the laptop from Freed's apartment. He couldn't come to the guild that day due to a self inflicted concussion.

Lucy found Levy and they sat down to load up Sims 4. But when Lucy got on...

"NATSU! WHY AM I THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD?!"

Mira had a heart attack and Levy face palmed with one last comment.

"Freed you genius."

 **Next Time, Freed Reacts to Tumblr Fandom Style! Ayuro16 version!**


	6. Chapter 6

After watching the video _"Tumblr Fandom Style"._ Freed had one thing to say.

"Thank you, Keep calm and ship on."

 **Next Time Levy Reacts To Shipping Themes By Mirajane!**


	7. Chapter 7

Levy was sitting and sitting intently for the new update to Homestuck. She played with her hair staring at a blank screen.

That's when Mira came crashing into the seat beside Levy.

"Mira! What the-!"

"No Time To Explain! JUST WHATCH!"

In no time flat, the barmaid pulled up YouTube. Quickly, she typed in 'Fairy Tail Couple Themes'. That scared Levy beyond belief. She already had to much trouble with that considering she had to have a long chat with Homeland Security Magnolia Branch about some yoai porn she found in her browsing history.

More then once.

"Listen Mira-."

"JUST WHATCH IT!"

Then the demon absconded and Levy just let her words hang in midair. Finally giving in, she put on her collectable Attack On Titan headphones and listened in.

The first couple was Natsu and Lucy. The song was posted in the comments along with the other songs with the respected couple name beside the song. Levy followed the list down as they appeared.

The Nalu song was a song that was named Bright by Echosmith. Levy decided to write down the song because it sounded very nice.

Next was Gurvia, or Gray and Juvia. Their song was All In My Lonely Dreams by The Wonders. It was a really great song and that went on the Levy playlist as well.

Freed and Laxus came on and the song was called If You Were Gay from Avenue Q the musical. It was upbeat and captured the two in a comedic way. If only it could be like that in real life.

Rowen, Romeo and Wendy were up and it was a song called Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. To the playlist it went!

Sting and Yukino's song was Rhythm Of Love by Train. Rouge and Minerva had Bubbly by Colbie Caillat ( **A/N** **I hope I got that right)**. Elfman and Evergreen got Something To Believe In from Newsies. And second to last was Erza and Jellal with The Scientist by Coldplay.

But the last one had her blushing like Cana when thoroughly drunk with a fever. It was her and Gajeel with the song Departures from Guilty Crown. It was a cover by LeeandLie.

After the video ended. Levy was a stuttering mess. Freed had come up behind the script mage and saw Laxus X Freed in the description box.

Taking the laptop, he left the still stunned girl to nurse her embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, you guys are amazing! The comments (while only few) are very nice. They make my day a ton better. And to those who have read my stuff and like it, but can't express it, thank you!**

Freed and Levy went quickly from Fairy Tail's resident bookworms and Einstein's to the biggest dorks in Fiore. Lucy also joined them (not including the girl's only multi guild Homestuck club) soon after their escapades.

From comic books to video games, Marvel and anime, there was no fandom they didn't at least no about. Until one anime caught their attention, the trio had never felt so unsure about life.

Lucy, Levy, and Freed were just hanging out the man's house, playing destiny on their new laptops. Freed had broken the original due to the excessive amount of yoai of him and Laxus. Not all of it could be contained on their computer and had to get new ones. But the store was having a clearance sale and they all got laptops.

"HEADSHOT SUCKERS!" Levy screamed as she blasted Lucy and Freed into match end. The two losers groaned and closed their laptops.

"You really should learn that I basically rule!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the tiny mage. "Oh can it English."

Freed hummed in agreement. They all got up and went into the adjoining kitchen. After grabbing something to drink they flopped back down on their seats in the living room. Lucy flipped on Netflix, looking to see if their was anything new to watch.

Then it appeared in the recommended box.

"Hey guys, have any of you heard of Attack On Titan?"

The blue and greenette looked up. "Yeah. It's supposed to be really good."

Then Levy said the dreaded words.

"Let's watch it all!"

 **Episode 1**

"..."

"..."

"...Did that just happen?"

 **Episode 2**

"Oh my god...they all died...AGAIN!"

"Poor Armin."

"And now Eren decides to think for himself? And go Mikasa!"

 **Episode 3**

"Sasha is so cool! Potato's FTW!"

"Mikasa is just too overpowered...respect."

"Krista and I are the same height! Finally someone of my kind being a badass!"

 **Episode 4**

"Annie seems really sinister. But I like Reiner! He seems like a good guy."

"Mikasa placed first in her class. What a surprise."

"Good positive thinking Er- HOLY CRACKERS TITAN!"

 **Episode 5**

"Where did the colossal go? And how come attacking it alone is a good idea?!"

"And a bunch of inexperienced, out of training, teenagers just got killed. What kind of tacticians do they have?"

"And now the main character is dead. Great."

 **Episode 6**

"Why does everyone die young!"

"Go Mikasa! Slay them all and kick some corrupt butt while doing it!"

"Even Mikasa's parents are dead. And that's how she got the scarf."

 **Episode 7**

"That speech, so insulting yet so inspiring."

"Seriously, WHO WAS PUT IN CHARGE OF RUNNING THIS ARMY!"

"That Titan looks a lot like Eren. Is it just me?"

 **Episode 8**

"Good plan Armin! Keep it up babe!"

"Okay that titan is Eren. I just know it!"

"I CALLED IT! I CALLED BULL RIGHT FROM THE START!"

 **Episode 9**

"Is it just me or is Levi really hot?"

"WHO ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH RUNNING THIS MILITARY! He just saved your lives you thickheaded ninnies!"

"I can't, I just can't anymore!"

 **Episode 10**

"Be brave Armin! Stay strong!"

"So this is the idiot in charge of the safety of humanity."

"The plan isn't going to work. Something will go wrong."

 **Episode 11**

"How come Armin isn't in charge. Maybe people won't die for a change."

"Finally a passable plan that might work. Keep it up Armin!"

"I told you something would go wrong. Eren you suck sometimes you know that."

 **Episode 12**

"Snap out of it Eren! She's your sister!"

"Wouldn't it be smarter if they alerted the squad of the plan as soon as they got back? Stupid."

"Once again, Armin saves us all!"

 **Episode 13**

"Thank you Levi. I think I love!"

"Why can they capture titans, but have trouble killing them? Just stupid."

"MARCO! MY SHIP IS DOWN! MY SHIP IS DOWN!"

 **Episode 14**

"Levi kicks like a mother trucking diva. Mikasa is gonna rip his head off."

"The Military Police are the dumbest of the dumb. How are any of them still in their place of power?"

"Why isn't Levi in charge? He seems pretty smart and he has battle experience to boot."

 **Episode 15**

"Levi is such a dork!"

"This Petra seems very close to Levi. I wonder..."

"Hange is a stud. My new favorite character!"

 **Episode 16**

"Erwin seems very shifty. I don't know why."

"I don't know, I like his determination."

"Of course the main characters are the only ones who stay."

 **Episode 17**

"That female titan is very familiar."

"Armin! Look away! Your too young!"

"Of course Eren is the target. What a surprise."

 **Episode 18**

"When god wanted one perfect human, he created Krista."

"Who is the female titan? Someone we know or someone new. That's the mystery."

 **Episode 19**

"What are you planning Levi?"

"Hange, you are the perfect person to run this army. WHY ARE YOU NOT THOUGH!"

"Trust Levi and Hange, the only truth in this show."

 **Episode 20**

"Stop being so OP female titan!"

"And this is why you don't poke at the bear. AKA all women."

"NO GUNTHER!"

 **Episode 21**

"WHO IS THIS TITAN! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"And there goes the squad."

"DESTROY THE B***** MIKASA! SHE KILLED MY FAVORITE SQUAD IN THIS D*** SQUAD! F*** F*** F**********************************!"

 **Episode 22**

"Avenge them Levi. AVENGE THEM!"

"And everyone thinks Eren and Levi are f******, yeah no. That look he gave Petra when he had to watch her become titan chow then confront her dad was totally for just a coworker."

"...my life is ruined. I can't go on."

 **Episode 23**

"Why are we following Annie after all that."

"So that's why the strongest are at the center. The rich are just trying to save their own butts."

"Annie...you...BIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

 **Episode 24**

"Levi you genius! I love you!"

"Get over it Eren and take Annie down."

"KILL HER ALREADY YOU BIG PUSSY!"

 **Episode 25**

"Well. I officially think that other then Gajeel and Levy, my favorite ship is Jean and Marco."

"Everyone except for Erwin, Hange, Levi, Armin, and Mikasa are just plain stupid. Yrimir might be an exception too."

"...I will never be happy again."

 **That morning at the guild hall with Lucy**

"Natsu, I think I'm in love."

The pinkette glared and clenched his fists, forcing a smile.

"With who!?"

"Levi Ackerman!"

 _"I know who I'm going to kill today"_ thought the dragon slayer.

 **With Freed**

"And they just send them right into battle! Stupid, dumb, uncultured swin-"

Evergreen sighed and wondered how long this rant was going to go.

 **With Levy**

The tiny mage walked over to Gajeel who was sitting on the balcony area of the guild with Panther Lily. As she neared him, he and Lil looked up at the gloomy girl.

"Good morning miss Levy!" the exceed said.

"Morin' shri-!"

Before the dragon slayer could finish or Lily could react, she brought them both into a hug, trying hard not to cry.

"Please don't go and get eaten next time you go on a job."

Gajeel and his cat shared a look over her shoulders and embraced her in return, both replying "Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) So, this is my first of three requests I am working on. This is for you guest reviewer! And I have nothing against other ships. Please...please don't take offense to this.**

Natsu considered himself a very laid back kind of guy. If you take out all the times he picked fights with people because they made fun of him or his friends, he's pretty darn relaxed. He likes rock music, his exceed Happy, and team. Natsu liked sitting down to eat ice cream on a lazy summer day when Gray wasn't around to call him out on eating anything not flaming hot to the touch.

He was as cool as a cucumber when it came to Lucy though. She was mature, a bit stubborn, but always somehow making Natsu want to try harder. So when she has a date, he might "follow" her to make sure the sleaze ball who asked her knows where he belongs. And if somehow her dates end up with unexplainable third degree tongue burns, he would say "They probably deserved it."

Other then that, pretty cool. Until one day, Freed brought the laptop to the guild hall and found something.

"Hey Levy!" he called from his spot in the guildhall. "I found something interesting!"

Natsu watched as the bluenette bounded over to her buddy. Both leaned over the screen and began talking in hushed whispers. Natsu strained his hearing though to pick out what they were saying to one another.

"I mean, look at this! All this fanfiction about Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy would love this, and Wattpad too!"

Fanfiction? Wattpad? Now Natsu was really interested on what was going on now.

"Hey, let's look up two random people in the guild on the search engine. And we each have to read what comes up."

"Alright Freed, it's a deal!"

Natsu listened as the two clapped hands before they shook on their bet. This was getting good!

"Alright, first up is...Lisanna and Mirajane."

"There's not that much, let's read this one first."

The sound of a mice clicking prepared Natsu for whatever was to come."

"Okay...'Lisanna bit the ear of her sister in...' Oh my...this is-"

"A lemon!" he heard Levy whisper yell. What was a lemon? Was it a story that contained the sour, yellow fruit?

"You know what, pass on this one."

"Agreed Freed."

The sound of fingers tapping and sliding the mouse made Natsu even more curious. He decided that he would walk over and see what they were doing. If they asked, he would say "Just because."

Natsu acted on that thought and went up to the table the pair were sitting at. Levy was bending in to read the screen while Freed was directly in front of it. The pinkette put on his best smile and greeted them.

"Hey guys! Can I see?" he asked, being as cheerful as possible. Both of the dorks looked up from their screen and nodded. "You can read too!" Levy said as Freed patted the spot on his free side. Natsu took the spot and leaned in. The screen showed a webpage that was named " " There was a strange table that had many categories and options to filter with.

When Levy noticed Natsu's curiosity, she took the opening where he was distracted and whispered into Freed's ear. "Now's your chance."

Freed grinned and went to the character filter option. He choose the first character to be "Lucy". The dragon slayer noticed this and pointed at the screen. "Hey, Lucy's in here? Cool!"

He then gasped and smiled like a madman. "This means I'm in here too! Choose me!"

Levy shrugged "As you wish." Freed went to the second box and selected "Natsu D." from the long list of people. The rune mage hit the filter button and thousands of options popped up. Natsu scanned the selections and noticed a pattern.

He turned to the pair of giggling bookworms and gave them a questioning look. "What's Nalu?"

Levy tried hard not to lose her sanity and said "Just read that one!" she said while containing her laughter. Natsu was given the mouse and laptop as he clicked on the story that Levy suggested. He read over the story while Freed and Levy were dying of keeping their chuckles down.

When Natsu finished he was a bumbling idiot. "I-I-I...can I read more?"

Freed shook his head. "On your own time, we have another story to show you." Freed went back to his home page account he had. He had three stories on que for today. Each one with a different pairing that involved Lucy.

He handed Natsu his laptop. Levy and him retreated while the bluenette shouted across the guild for all to hear "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" The guild doors shut with a bang in the fleeing wizards wake while the entire guild's attention was on Natsu.

At first he was calm. He was just starting to read the first one. After the first, he just frowned. The second one made him scowl with distaste. The third one sent him over the flipping edge. He gripped the table and snapped a piece of wood off the side with his bare hands.

Natsu then stood from his spot and walked over to Gray, Loke, and Laxus. They were all 'conveniently' sharing a meal and a beer together by request of Mirajane. The punishment was death if they didn't comply, but they found themselves enjoying it more than they thought.

That was until the pyro stopped by.

At first they waved it off, opting to ignore him. But then they heard him mumble something while he stood hiding his face by looking down. "What was that?" Loke asked, running a hand through his orange hair. "Yeah, you look sick." Gray added, his shirt missing yet again. Laxus only grunted and sipped his beverage. Natsu didn't like this and did what NO ONE should EVER do to the tank built blonde.

Natsu knocked Laxus's beer from his hand, spilling it on him.

At first, the guild hall was silent. Loke and Gray stood wide mouthed and bug eyed at the hostile action that signed any man's death warrant. But Laxus merely stood up and faced Natsu. He cracked his knuckles while the pinkette made room for the lightning dragon slayer to get out of the booth he was in.

"You wanna' say something, pinkie pie?"

It was a battle of epic proportions they say. The three men fought a very angry fire dragon and barely lived to tell the tell. Natsu was usually a calm person, but he wasn't a cool headed fighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Happy Start Of School! I hope you all survived the first day.**

It is was a silent day in Magnolia. All was well with the world as everyone went about their tasks. Even the mages of the rowdy Fairy Tail guild had all calmed for a short while and just settled in the guild hall for some relaxation and a bit of friendly bickering.

Yes nothing could possibly go wrong.

Freed sat idly at his table with Evergreen and Elfman. He had to listen to the two be painfully awkward around each other as he tried to read fanfiction and paruse any and all Freed X Laxus blogs on his way.

That's when the fighting started.

"I told you, I want salad night for dinner Elfman. Not A Live COW!"

"A REAL man likes his stake the way he likes his women!"

Evergreen pouted and prodded his arm. "And how would that be!?"

"BREATHING! And I don't eat the food my food eats!"

Freed had about enough so he decided to put on his headphones to listen to Youtube. As the homepage pulled up, a video was in the requested section of the page that had caught his eye.

It was simply titled 'ME!ME!ME'.

The greenette thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to give it a look.

After clicking, he realized what a fool he was. He expected nothing more but cheap stock gif's of anime but got a full blown and face full of ridiculous fanservice.

He was shocked beyond belief he hadn't noticed that Laxus had come over to shut up the couple that were giving him a headache about Elf and Ever's dysfunctional relationship. After spotting what Freed was seemingly ogling over, he smirked and walked away.

After the nightmare of a video was over, the Rune mage closed his laptop, got up, and left. But soon after getting home, he logged onto Wattpad and proceed to logging to an account titled 'The_Fanfic_Sisters' and hacked a story called 'Bookworms Rea-'-

Hello people of the internet,

My name is Freed. I have a message for the creators of the web animated video called 'ME!ME!ME!'.

You are insane. What sort of sick mind do you have. Laxus keeps e-mailing me his Playboy collection all because he said he saw me watching that-that thing at the guild hall.

STOP THE MADNESS!


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) I saw this really sad fanfiction on . I can't remember the name, but it drove me to write something similar. If you find it, I can assure you, it's worth a read. The song is called My Dearest. Piano Transcription by Animez Piano Sheets. And as for last chapter's author's note, I wrote and posted that chapter on Wattpad. You can tell when it was posted. Sorry.**

It was a dark day for Fairy Tail, a day that no one wanted to come around. A day many considered to be a happy holiday, but to our favorite wizards, was not.

Today was national Parents Day in Fiore.

Lucy and Natsu forgot their awkwardness and sat hugging each other in grief for their lost family, with happy snuggled in between. Mirajane lost her shipping senses and just opted to sit at the bar silently, aimlessly cleaning the same glass for hours.

Cana, Wendy, and Lisanna sat by the fireplace and sipped at apple cider, including the chestnut haired card mage giving up her boze for now. Elfman, Bixlow, and Evergreen chatted silently and sullen voiced at a booth.

Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Lily grouped together at a table with their heads down. Everyone else were either sitting silently alone or with their current family that they made at Fairy Tail.

But our resident bookworms were staked out in the library, their location unknown by everyone else do to getting to the guild early that day. Levy was clutching a black leather book signed with 'Tipping The Scales: Introduction To Tactics And Strategy'. A book given to her when her parents had been killed along with some others that same day.

Freed simply sipped at tea. He couldn't remember his parents, he was raised by the guild since he was two. But that didn't lessen the sting of not having someone who loved him for just being there in their lives.

The script mage finally spoke after hours of silence. "My Dad taught me how to play piano. My Mom always said I was really good."

The greenette perked up a little and turned to his companion. "Really? I've never heard you play."

Her face became downcast as her gaze clouded with countless shades of regret. "The last time I played was the hour before they died." She hugged the book closer to her. "I always that my playing was what brought bad luck."

Freed closed his eyes. To blame the death of people close to you on enjoying something you did together beforehand would never have crossed his mind. But life was strange in the ways people found to put themselves down.

Then an idea popped into his head. Setting his cup on the oak work table, he stood up and walked to Levy's table. Before she could complain, he dragged her up while taking hold of the book in her hands. Freed then pulled the confused girl out of the library and up to the bar.

The rune mage leaned on the polished counter, signaling for the barmaid Mira to listen. "Do we still have the old piano on the stage?" The white haired woman was a bit confused at the question, but nodded her head.

"Thank you." Freed then led the short mage up the stairs to the stage that overlooked the guild hall. Some people even looked up at the sudden movement that rippled through the stone cold silence and more continued as Freed pushed a baby grand piano onto the stage.

Levy stood still as he went back to get the bench. When he came back, he motioned for her to sit down, which she did. The taller mage then flipped up the cover and lid of the piano, deft finger dusting of certain spots.

After he readied the instrument, Freed stood waiting. After a minute, he asked "Well, what are you waiting for."

Levy then became a bit frustrated. "I haven't played in over thirteen years. I'm gonna sound like a train wreck!" But Free shoke his head.

"Please play."

The bluenette sighed and reach out one hand to the keys. Everyone in the guild hall watched, some holding their breaths. Levy closed her eyes and imagined the piano music drift from her memories to her fingers.

At first the song was soft and peaceful, but then soon it made a complete u-turn into a faced paced tune. But then it switched back and forth as the song progressed. Every note was played strong and confidently. The melodies were never understated or overlooked.

But the level of skill was what shocked most. It was as if she never quit playing, that she practiced everyday, preparing for this very moment.

And as the song faded into nothing. The members of Fairy Tail stood shocked at what had happened. Levy simply opened her eyes once more, stood and bowed to Freed.

The same she did when she finished her final song for her family.


	12. Chapter 12

"So I just go up to her?'

"Yes" Freed's fist clenched in a sign of frustration.

"And say the line?"

"Yes." Levy's hand was flat against the table, ready to raise it to make contact with the annoying dragonslayer's face.

"Then she'll forgive me and go on a job and then a date then-"

"F***ING YES NATSU F***ING DRAGNEEL! JUST GO AWAY!" The bluenette had had it with the fire dragon slayer today, kicking him square in the shins and then proceeding to shove him towards Lucy with a heavy limp.

She had found a book called "Pick up lines for dummies" on a job and bought it as a joke. Freed borrowed it and used it on Laxus. Failed, but he gave it his best try. Then came Max, Bixlow, Cana, Mira, Macao, Romeo, Makarov, and then this pink haired idiot.

Everyone else was quick, but when Natsu came. Everything went to hell! He had spent to whole day saying phrases, some innocent some not, to both the resident geniuses. But here's the kicker.

"I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM THAT I STILL HAVE THAT TRANSLATION TO FINISH BY TOMORROW! AND NOW I HAVE AN ALL NIGHTER THANKS TO THAT FOOL!"

Freed sighed and shook his head as his friend ranted, causing some of the guild to look up and watch as the tiny woman vented for five straight minutes, sometimes switching between different languages to cover up the worst of her swearing.

"We can help she said, it'll be fun she said." the rune mage muttered.

But Natsu was on a roll with Lucy. Mostly.

"Did I ever tell you that if I were I light switch, you turn me on?"

The blonde was leaning back in her booth, confused as to Natsu's horrible attempt at flirting was even real. "Uh, Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Are you drunk?" she asked, raising her three middle fingers. "How many fingers do you see?" The pinkette laughed as he sat down in front of his teammate. "What do you mean? I'm as sober as a nun! Whatever nuns are!"

Lucy groaned inwardly, cursing the "For Dummies" books for being a thing. There are some idiots that just won't learn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Levy: Before we begin, me and Freed have something to say!**

 **Freed: Thank you for the 400+ views on this story. And since we love you so much, we have decided to make this a multi chapter ark.**

 **Levy: And special thanks to Phia, Lib, and for giving us wonderful ideas!**

 **Grae: Now on to the story!**

The guild hummed with energy one fine Sunday night. Tonight, a contest was being held in the crowded hall. A karaoke contest where randomly selected pairs were drawn from a hat. Little did anyone know, Mira, Freed, and Levy all sat back stage as tonight's MC's.

The three had an agenda, and with the smartest people in all of Fiore and the resident shipper demon woman, everything can and will go to hell.

"Alright Levy, you're up first." Mira said, shoving the small mage out to the stage. The bluenette stumbled a bit in her platform boots, but righted herself as she strutted onto the stage. The guildmates that were talking stopped and clapped at the appearance of the MC.

Levy smirked while raising her mike up to her face. She pumped her fist in the air and shouted "Hello Everybody!" The hall almost shook to bits as everyone cheered and whistled. The bookworm smiled and continued.

"You all know the rules! You get one song to showcase your abilities with your partner! And me and the fellow MC's will be performing ourselves with all of yall as well! And the viewers who are watching this at home are going to vote for the best! The winner's will get something cool. Next week we will give the results."

Happy then flew up to the stage, a black top hat in his paws. The cat dropped the hat into Levy's hands and held onto her mike. The mage riffled through and picked out one slip. Happy handed back the mike and took the hat away.

Levy then brought her mike up and said loud and proud "Up first, we have Mira and Laxus!"

The lightning dragon slayer lumbered up to the stage as the crowd cat called and whooped out loud. Mira stepped out pleased with a slight blush. Freed was staring daggers at his co-host with killer intent in his eyes.

The transformation mage then whispered something to the script mage and the bluenette nodded, vanishing behind the wings with a cheshire grin. From backstage, Freed picked up the music playing lacrima and typed in the already inputted song.

Levy used the mike from backstage to announce "The two will be singing...As Long As You're Mine from Wicked." The two backstage switched off the mike as fast as they could so they could laugh as loud as they wanted. It didn't matter, the crowd was in a frenzy of laughs and giggles.

But before Laxus could kill anyone, Mira threatened in his ear. "Come now Laxus, you don't want Makarov to find out you stole his centerfold collection do you?" The blonde choked and shut up, clearing his throat and listing how many people he needed to kill later.

(A/N) _Girls_ _are_ _this_ , **Boys are this, _and both are this._**

 _Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight_

 _I need help believing, You're with me tonight_

 _My wildest dreams could not forsee_

 _Laying beside you, With you wanting me_

 _And just for this moment! As long as you're mine!_

 _I've lost all resistance, and crossed the border lines_

 _And if it turns out, It's over too faaaaaaast_

 _I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're miiine._

 **Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise**

 **But you've got me seeing, through different eyes**

 **Somehow I've fallen under your spell, And somehow I'm feeling**

 **It's up that I've fell**

 ** _Every moment, as long as you're mine_**

 ** _I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time_**

 **Say there's no future, for us as a pair**

 ** _And though I may know, I don't caaaaaaare!_**

 ** _Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_**

 ** _Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!_**

 ** _Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_**

 ** _And I know I'll be here, holding yoooouuu!_**

 ** _As long as you're mine!_**

As the music faded, Mira smiled up at Laxus, both holding flushed faces. But before they could go any further, Freed stepped in between then, a frown painted across his face. He held his mike to his face and began to speak.

"Backstage, we pulled the next names. The next pair is Elfman and Evergreen." The two walked up to the stage, Ever with poise and Elfman with less. The two convened with Freed for a song choice.

"We should totally do this one Elfy, I think it's cool."

"Sure Ever. SINGING IS MANLY!"

Freed walked away and told Levy to type in the next song. The greenette sighed and said to the mike "Now we have Elfman and Evergreen singing Aoi Shiori from Anohanna. The LeeandLie featuring Dima Lancaster cover" He strode off the stage, a deadly aura surrounding him as he neared his taller female co-host.

(A/N) _Girls_ _are_ _this_ , **Boys are this, _and both are this._**

 **Poured out over countless pages, our feelings take up all the empty space**

 _But there's a line yet to be written, and it's lost like a missing puzzle piece_

 ** _I put in this flower as a bookmark, I'll grab the bike we found thrown away and roll along with you_**

 _It's funny how we built these castles, **to tear them down once again**_

 ** _Is it true, that up on the hill you can still feel the ocean breeze_**

 **The sky, so blue, a detail we might forget**

 ** _But promise you'll still remember me, and the date that we have shared_**

 ** _My tears still reflect all the light we gathered, and now it's shining in my direction_**

 ** _But still, I cannot shake this feeling that something's wrong here_**

 ** _You're there, I can still see you at the end of the road, but I already miss you so_**

 ** _I make a wish and I turn to the next page, as I pull the ties in this thin wishing bracelet_**

 ** _Hey won't today be the same day as always, so come rain or shine cause I'll still call you anyways_**

 **If I could hold all the love in this world** _(I didn't noticed that my bracelet had fallen off)_

 **I'd find a way to shine it in your direction** _(but I cannot find it and can't seem to tell you)_

 ** _Something must be wrong with me_**

 ** _If you choose to give your heart away, put it in my hands I won't break it_**

 ** _We both laughed like every other day, but I really meant what I said to you_**

 _I made it in time I can't believe it_

 **The city was fast asleep but we didn't care one bit at all**

 _Hey can we start where we left off?_ ** _And build our castle again, so let's go!_**

 ** _Up on the hill where you still feel the ocean breeze_**

 **My hands, are cold, from holding this soda can**

 ** _But I wonder if you'd let me hold onto yours, all my life, I, will reach out for you_**

 ** _I wish this moment would last forever, that in the end we would be together_**

 ** _But time, is slipping by way too fast so please don't go and say, I will forget this anyway as if it's all in vein_**

 ** _Let's enjoy this while we can_**

 ** _I feel reality push against me, as it comes crashing in my direction_**

 ** _Please say, that everything is still the same from where we had left off, I see you writing down the ending of our story_**

 ** _But still I leave, that part unsaid for now_**

The song faded out and the pair grabbed hands. They raised them up and dipped in a humble bow. The crowd went crazy for their singing and performance, giving a standing ovation. As Elfman and Ever walked off together, Levy stepped back on, mike poised and ready as she made it to her desired spot on stage.

"Alright folks, we'll be back after a short break. So don't go just yet!"

 **(A/N) I don't own any of the songs our covers. Sue me now, nitpickers!**

 **Freed: Don't egg them on! I can't go to jail without confessing to Laxus!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Levy: THAT'S IT! I thought the Tumblr episode was bad! BUT THIS! *table flip* That's it! I'm done!**

 **Freed: Come on, we have to! I don't want to do this either, but we need to views! Do it for the devoted fans!**

 **Levy: *heavy sigh* Fine, but I need to be paid more for this.**

 **Freed: No dear old apprentice of mine, we do this for the good of the general public. *cough* And so Laxus would notice me *cough***

 **Grae Fanfic: I really had no choice. Here's Boku No Pico, and the recorded reactions of Fairy Tail's smartest minds. Thanks to some guy/gal who PM'ed me and had a sick mind.**

Today in Fairy Tail was a lovely day. The sun was high in the sky at a lovely 90 degrees from the Earth below. The guild members were laying about with lazy and almost complete bliss. There was no fighting, no loud remarks against anyone. All was perfect. It was so perfect, there was even soft piano music playing from the overly obsessive minds of fangirls (and or their youtube tab that they have opened up).

But all good things must come to a startling and screeching halt.

For as the music reached a small up lift in the tempo, the fragile peace was shattered by a startled and horrified scream of agony.

All at once, Hell rained upon the guild! Lucy and Juvia were performing a unison raid! The dragonslayers where growling loud enough to wake Mavis from her crystal **(A/N Spoilers!).** Gray stripped and started freezing random background characters in char-sicles. Erza was stabbing Mira while Mira punched Erza. Elfman and Lisanna kept yelling "NEE-CHAN!" while switching between takeovers in confusion. Makarov was yelling at everyone to shut up to no avail. Even Gildarts ran at speeds past the speed of light to see the commotion and toss Natsu into a wall. Laxus and his team (minus Freed) just ripped the floorboards to shreds taking on Jet, Droy, and Panther Lily fist to fist.

And Cana just sat at the bar, to drunk to throw herself into the ring.

Meanwhile, in the library of the now batshit crazy guild, Levy was shielding her eyes while Freed looked away from her laptop screen in shame.

"H-How does one person create something-something s-s-so-!" the tiny mage stuttered in horror at the scene the screen was showing. Freed shook his head, also confused at how any stable minded person could sit through this abomination called entertainment.

"I don't know!" The characters on screen then added a third person into the 'actions' they were doing. Levy couldn't help it any more and yelled out in a high pitched voice "CLEAR THE HISTORY! CLEAR THE HISTORY BEFORE ANYONE GETS HERE!"

The rune mage didn't need to be told twice and dove to wipe the browsing history clean of any and all evidence of the blinding show before their eyes. When all was said and done, both sighed and slumped into their seats in relief, but what had been seen could not be unseen.

The two then looked each other in the eye. "Wanna get wasted so the images will go away?" Levy asked, about ready to cry from the crude content.

When the two got upstairs, the fighting was over and everyone was getting tended to by Wendy and Erza, all men choosing Erza of course. Levy and Freed walked over to the bar, Mira was waiting with her cat like smile.

"What would you like today guys?" she asked, oblivious to the pain to two had endured just moments ago. Freed pointed a shaky finger at the barmaid. "Two of anything to make us forget today."

Mira's smile faded, Gajeel and Laxus both walking over, bandaged and in a lot of pain from nurse Erza. "Make that four, Mira." Gajeel said, ruffling Levy's blue hair. She nodded and went back to her sulking, that made Laxus turn to question the bookworms. "What made you guys so shaken to need to drink the pain away?"

Levy raised her head up and got off her bar stool. Both dragon slayers watched as she stepped up to Laxus. Without warning, she snapped up on her tiptoes and grabbed him by the collar. The script mage violently shook the leader of the Thunder Legion, her eyes visibly bloodshot.

"Boku No Pico...BOKU NO F****** PICO!"

From that day on, no one in there sober, right minds would question. No one would even have the idea to ask. But for those who were brave enough, sought out the show in private. And when they did, they all would try to forget. They could drink Cana's strongest booze for days without stop, but they could never forget the one show that made them want to call up Zeref to end them.

This is a fair warning, or a painful reminder. Some shows are not worth your time, or your sanity. PSA by Levy McGarden and Freed Justine and the AD council of Fiore. Watch carefully my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Fairy Tail Abridged belongs to PalletTownChampions. To watch the ongoing series, go to _channel/UCE12C4XfNVpP2qjUCVcAhjg_ right now.**

Levy sat in the guild, perusing Youtube for anything of substance. She was updating her playlist for new and good music. It was great to just have a day to herself and her writing. Billy Joel was begging her to listen to his music and write to it.

That's when she found it.

"Hey Freed! I need you to get over here right now!" she called, waving a hand while taking out her headphones. The green haired mage walked over, bringing most of the guild with him. Levy was a bit confused as to why the whole hall had decided to come over, but continued to speak to her partner in all things nerdy.

"What is it? It better not be ME!ME!ME! again." he shuddered remembering the video that had gotten him further into his corner of no Laxus. The script mage's head shook to say no. Another figure plopped down on the bench she was sitting on. In leaned the familiar head of Gajeel, reading the title out loud to the group.

"Fairy Tail Abridged? The f*** is that?" Levy shrugged unable to answer, opting instead to scroll over to the video. "Let's see."

Reactions In Order Of Video

"Natsu, why is your face so ugly?" Happy said as chibi PSA Natsu showed up.

"I don't know Happy. I've never even seen this guy."

"'Anime Gold'? Really Natsu?"

"SHUT UP GRAY!"

"What does abridged even mean?"

"Shut Gajeel! I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey! I'll shut up when you get taller, shrimp!"

"HEY! Low Blow!"

"Not as low as you- HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGN' THAT PURSE!"

"Hey! I like Train, Natsu!"

"It's not me Lucy!"

"Please...make it stop! I'm getting sick just looking at it! It is my nightmare!"

"M-me too!"

"Levy-chan! My tummy feeling weird!"

"Oh no, not the Dragon Slayers!"

"WHY AM I TOTAL IDIOT!"

"Calm down Lucy-omf! I'm gonna throw up again!"

"Natsu, how did you get off that train and back to town in a short amount of time?"

"I just did Happy. Please don't remind me!"

"What did poser Lucy mean by 'you, me, right now'?"

"We'll tell you when you're older."

"WHAT DO MEAN 'I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!'?"

"IT'S NOT ME LUCY! STOP HITTING ME!"

"You thought you would find Igneel in the middle of town. Nice going flame brain."

"NO ONE ASKED GRAY!"

"Why! Does everyone see me as an idiot!"

"No, not all Lu! You're smart and pretty-"

"-and tall."

"SHUT UP GAJEEL!"

"NOT THE PURSE!"

"What's a ruffie?"

"Wendy! Don't repeat that!"

"Sorry Erza-san!"

"So that's what happened to my wallet. NATSU!"

"SHIT! We've been caught! RUN HAPPY!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"NO ERZA!"

"What's 'The Love Boat'?"

"How should I know?"

"Like I asked you Gray!"

"What's Boston Freed?"

"I think it's a town that the creators of this video are from."

"Oh, and nice talking house pet joke Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Nice pink... body part come back, Natsu."

"I'll actually let you speak Gray."

"I'M SMART, I SWEAR!"

"Calm down Lucy! You'll smear your makeup!"

"*sniff* Thanks Mirajane."

Everyone was happy in the end. Whoever these strange people were, they did good. So much good.

 **Levy: So maybe they should update once in awhile! I've been waiting for months. MONTHS I TELL!**

 **Gajeel: Shit, calm down shrimp. You'll get shor-.**

 **Levy: I AM CALM! *sets fire to Gajeel's hair***

 **Gajeel: NO! MY PRECIOUS!**

 **Moral of the story, keep calm and don't set fire to your crush's hair.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mira walked back out onto stage. Holding the mike up, she pointed to the crowd while flashing her best smile.

"Alright! Sorry for the wait, but now we are back! Next up, we have the two founding members of Fairy Tail's strongest team, the power of Fire and Stars, the number one most voted on couple in this guild, Natsu and Lucy of Team Natsu!"

Natsu strutted onto the stage, cracking his knuckles with his usual cockiness. Lucy came up with a bashful expression at the last title. After accepting their mike's, Mira whispered to both.

"You guys don't worry, we picked the perfect song." She winked while walking back stage. Levy was waiting with the lacrima that controlled what was played. Mira whispered the song choice into the her partner in crime's ear. Levy couldn't suppress her grin as she clicked play.

Mira then spoke one last time into the microphone. "And now, the song we have chosen is 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You.' By Megan Trainor and John Legend."

 **Lucy= Bold** , _Natsu= italics_ , and _ **Both= bold+italics**_

 **I found myself dreaming**  
 **In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows**

 **We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone**

 **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 _In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
_ _ **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

Both finished smiling and holding each other's hand. Levy couldn't hold her claps back as the crowd erupted into cheers and cat calls alike. Cana even screamed in a hungover state "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Freed walked on as Natsu led a blushing Lucy away to the Team Natsu table. "And now, we have the nominated hottest couple in Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser up next." Gray walked up with thankfully all his clothes on this time and Juvia the same with a heavy blush. They received their mikes and Freed went backstage to prepare.

Mira then announced the song "These two will be singing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. They will be singing the Max Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies version. Levy will be playing the piano instead alongside them."

Levy walked out and a spotlight hit the grand piano. Sitting down on the bench, the piano seemed massive compared to her small form. She opened the panel that covered the keys from the element that lingered in the air. Stretching her tiny hands, she started the tune with a soft yet calm demeanor.

 **Gray= Bold** , _Juvia= Italics_ , _**and Both= Bold+Italics**_

 **I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

 _ **Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

 _I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _ **Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**_

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
 **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?**_

 _ **This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**_

The crowd was in a frenzy over the two. No one noticed that Freed, Mira, and Levy were had all retreated to backstage, huddling close while crying. They had chosen the song just for the two and the trio could all relate to the song closely.

They just didn't expect that the pair would bring so much emotion to the song to make them remember the their demons. Freed being stuck in the friend zone and dealing with his insecurities of being a weak good nothing. Mira afraid for her siblings and for the day she couldn't be their main console. And Levy missing her family and struggling to always smile in the face of evil.

The three were just as broken as the rest of their crazy guild, but they carried on with their families that depended on their wisdom and mental strength.

 **Mira: That song was beautiful! *sniff sniff***

 **Freed: It's good to cry now and again *sniff***

 **Levy: And my sources tell me we have 400+ reads! *more tears* Thank you all!**

 **Grae: Great now I'm crying! You all put a purpose into my life when I can't think of one! You all are amazing! :')**


	17. Chapter 17

_I HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS JINGLING,_ _RING TING TINGLING TOO,_ _COME ON IT'S LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLEIGH RIDE TOGETHER WITH YOU_

Yup, it's that time of year again! Join us in celebrating the first Fairy tail Christmas week!

Decemeber 19th: Day 1- winter/snow

Decmeber 20th: Day 2- shopping/presents

December 21st: Day 3- mistletoe

December 22nd: Day 4- party

December 23rd: Day 5- decorating

December 24th: Day 6-family

December 25th: Day 7- Christmas

Bonus day! December 31st/January 1st: New Year's Eve/ New Years!

Rules:Please tag all entries _ftchristmasweek (it should be in the first 5 tags)_ As long as it is not stolen, anything will be accepted. Please tag appropriately ( trigger warnings etc.) Late entries are accepted. No bashing characters or ships. These prompts are just ideas, feel free to post anything about Christmas

(A/N) I found this on Tumblr and thought why not! Everybody better get ready for a 7 days of X-Mas special of Bookworms React!

I have decided to do a new ship for every prompt. So if you want a certain ship to get a certain prompt, now's the time to vote and reserve for your armada pleasures.

See yall next week!


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) Time for some Freed love. What better way than taking a look at his fatherly relationship with Levy? I found a song that describes how I think Freed thinks. Next chapter will be another Karaoke Battle, I promise.**

If you asked Freed what his greatest achievement ever was, you might expect something of academic excellence or pride in knowing he had been nominated on multiple occasions for awards recognizing his talent in magic and knowledge.

To him though, his most treasured goal reached was raising the little bookworm known as Levy.

Many think it's cute that he's happy to have so much joy in taking care of Levy as a toddler, but it was different in the rune mage's eyes. So very different from what others saw on the surface.

From when she came to the guild wrapped up in a tattered winter coat at the frail age of five. Having lost her family and being left to her on her own, she sought out the nearest guild that would put her to work. Makarov had made her a member on the spot and appointed the greenette to be her guardian.

Freed had took interest in the way she would sneak off to the library and sit for hours alone with the bound leather tomes. Levy could read in many languages and was a prodigy in decoding curses and traps. The guild members came to her if they needed a spell or text to be translated, and she always did so with a smile. In time, she began displaying her natural abilities with solid script magic and was quite good at teaching herself how to perform spells without being told how.

Stepping in, Freed taught her everything he knew about script magic. He showed her how to write text in mid air and how to defend herself. They would put time in at the guildhall, at his apartment, and on jobs he took her on with his team to train her.

He also taught her other things. How to cook for herself, to pay rent, tie her shoes, brush her teeth, read certain languages, and even schooled her in math, science, and art. The two shared many laughs, tears, and memories that few could say they could share with another person.

Levy for a time called him uncle Freed, making him proud as a lion on his stake of land. She became his closest thing to a niece, dare he say even a daughter as three years came and went.

Even so, Levy had decided to take jobs on her own when she turned nine. She started her own team, got her own apartment at Fairy Hills, and made many friends. With every new person at the guild, Levy welcomed them with smiles and an ear to speak to. Freed couldn't have been anything less than prideful of her raw talent at accepting others.

He had taught her well on how to live and grow on her own.

Then Phantom Lord had gone and hurt her. When the news reached him in a town far away, he had gotten mad. Beyond mad even, it was pure hatred for the raven haired dragon slayer that had dared to not only mess with his guild, but also thinking he could hurt Levy. The nitwit even had the gall to join the very guild he had waged war on. And Levy had forgiven him, the very girl he had crucified to a tree in the middle of the town his kind tried to break apart just to hurt Fairy Tail.

It was his downfall. When Laxus had proposed the idea of taking over Fairy Tail with Thunder Palace, he had agreed to risk the town's safety with a smile. How he regretted it.

And when he found himself doubting what he had done, only when he had been beaten to a pulp by Mirajane, did he cry. He cried at how stupid it was to punish Magnolia, his family at the guild, and throw Levy into a death game. He felt like the scum you scrap off the bottom of your shoes and scoff at when all's said and done. Maybe even worse than that even.

The S-class trials came and went, many years and adventures flew that led to an emotional day. It was a fine spring after the celestial spirits had quelled their rampage. He and Levy were sitting in a cafe far from the guild. She confessed she had a blooming crush on Gajeel Redfox. He wasn't surprised at the revelation, it pained him all the same though. Knowing that the girl you had watched over for a majority of her life falling for a person who had hurt her at first, but soon had atoned and showed signs of caring for her as well hurt beyond words.

Freed had grinned and gave her the simple advice of telling him when she felt she was ready. The demons of END passed through and the guild split to follow their own paths. Levy and Gajeel went off to the council, each rising high in the ranks. Levy had risen to a level as being called the next Mavis Vermillion. She had said her record and plans couldn't hold a candle to Mavis, but when casualties were at all time lows the record spoke for itself.

Fairy Tail was brought back and the truth of Lumen Historia was unveiled, and yet Levy was still the same as always. Her quiet strength and louder intelligence still rung like a bell in a church, but now her confidence was bigger in many ways. Working on battle tactics with her made the fact very clear in itself.

And now, to this point when he defeated Wahl Icht with Ichiya, Freed felt a certain pride rise in him once more. Pride in defeating a powerful foe, in knowing that his guild was one step closer to an era of peace once more.

Above all, pride that Levy had cheered him on in his final attack.

It brought him back to the days of when she would follow him on jobs, chanting his name on and making him strive further in all her childish glory. It awakened a feeling of love in his heart. Not the romantic kind that she shared with a brooding Kurogane, or the friendly type that she had with Lucy or Wendy, not even the brotherly/ sisterly bond she held with Jet and Droy.

It was the love between a mentor and his pupil, bouncing off and learning from another equally. A love that gave hope to a lonely soul from a soul all the same. A love between a father and his daughter. It might not be forever, and it could only be one sided.

Even so, it made him want to stop time to rewatch every moment, every smile, and every milestone. Even the bad memories, times of fear, times of depression, and days when nights ceased to end.

But time isn't so kind.

It marches on, and people change. Standing tall, Freed knew this fact well. Not even a man who wanted to cherish the moments he spent with the ones he cared for, not just Levy, but all his family, couldn't rewind the hands that kept spinning.

So instead, he vowed to stay. To stay and move with time. Freed promised to be there for other milestones. Levy getting married, starting a family, growing up.

He wouldn't be there forever. Time would soon catch him and end his existence. When that happened, he would wish her the best and die knowing that he had been there. To watch over her and be there before she could do so on her own.

And if he died tomorrow, he knew she wouldn't be that lonely scamp he had taken under into his care back then. She might grieve, she may cry, but time goes on. Her friends and family would fill all the holes he left behind.

Time is cruel, but beautiful. Because without time, Freed would not have met Levy. He wouldn't have met Laxus, Evergreen, or Bixlow. Time gave him the precious gift of life. A gift that he would treasure forever.

To his final seconds and last breath.

So if you ask Freed what his favorite moment was, he would pick the moment the blue whirlwind came into his life. Because even if Laxus never noticed him, at least he had her to care for. Until the hands of time wind down.

Forever more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Levy: Thanks to Lib Fanfic for helping write this fic today!**

 **Freed: And remember, we want you to chose the winner of this Team vs. Team battle. Cast your vote today!**

 **And we don't own any songs. If I did, I would be too busy spending money to write this disclaimer.**

The crowd was back for another night of karaoke. This time, they were in for a shock. Fairy Tail's hall was packed to the brim and the towns people were invited to today's challenge. Mira chuckled as she peeked from backstage, thinking all the while "Guess we better get this show on the road."

Stepping out, the crowd applauded and watched as the Take Over mage made her way to center stage with her mike. After everyone had settled, she raised her microphone and began to get everyone ready for the main event.

"Alright folks! Today we have a Team vs. Team battle! The losers have to be ordered around by Team Natsu for a whole month. The winners get free meals for a whole two weeks. It's up to all of you though!" SHe then threw her arms up and shouted "SO WHO'S READY?"

The crowd lost all restraint and went wild with cheers. When things went back to normal, Mira continued. "First up, their lean, their mean, and their ready to sing! Give up for Laxus, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed performing Walk This Way by Aerosmith!"

The crowd cheered once more as the four took the stage. Freed went to the front of the stage and picked up his guitar that sat on a stand beside a standing mike. Laxus and Evergreen went to their positions, Laxus going for a second guitar while Ever grabbed a bass guitar. Bixslow went to the drumset that shimmered at the metal rims.

When they were set, Bixslow started bring down the beat.

(A/N) _Freed is Italics_ , **All the boys are both.**

 _Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the cover  
'Till I talked to my daddy he say  
He said, "You ain't seen noting  
'Till you're down on a muffin  
Then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways_

 _I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
All the times I can reminisce  
Ah the best thing lovin'  
With her sister and her cousin  
Started with a little kiss, like this_

 _See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school  
With your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle  
You be swingin' like you just didn't care_

 _So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Was it me she was foolin'?  
'Cause she knew what she was doin'  
Taught me how to walk this way  
She told me to_

 _ **"Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way"  
Ah, just give me a kiss**_

 _School girl sadie with the classy kinda sassy  
Little skirt climbing way up her knees  
There was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
When I noticed they was lookin' at me_

 _I was a high school loser  
Never made it with a lady  
Till the boys told me something I missed  
Then my next door neighbour  
With a daughter had a favour  
Took me just a little kiss, like this_

 _See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school  
With your feet flyin' up in the air  
Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle  
You be swingin' like you just didn't care_

 _So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Was it me she was foolin'?  
'Cause she knew what she was doin'  
Told me how to walk this way  
She told me to_

 _ **"Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way  
Walk this way, walk this way"  
Just give me a kiss**_

The guild hall erupted into a flurry of applause and clapping for the team. Freed smirked on the outside and the inside, thinking "Take that Levy! You may be my apprentice, but I'm gonna make you sorry for deleting all my Laxus fanfiction for 'M rated content'."

The Thunder Tribe exited the stage as Mira retook the attention of the masses. "Alright! Nice work and you're great Freed! Now, we have a just as amazing act. They've got only one power player-"

"HEY!"

"-but they got spunk for days! It's Levy, Jet, and Droy of Team Shadow Gear! Lucy of Team Natsu will also be joining on second guitar. They'll be performing Alchemy Yui version from Angel Beats!"

The four made their way on stage. Levy took center and took the guitar that was there already from the last performance. Lucy took the second guitar while Droy too the bass. Jet took the drum set, rolling his wrists and neck to get ready. Finally, Lucy started fiddling with the volume on her guitar to give a cool intro to the solo. Then Levy and Droy joined in on their instruments, then Jet brought down his drum sticks to keep the beat.

 _Levy is Italics_ , **Lucy and Levy are both.**

 _Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
_ _ **Iisa kokora de chotto**_ _amai mono tabete iko  
_ _ **Sou iu shikou teishi**_ _bakari tokui ni natta_

 _ **Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto**_ _bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
_ _ **Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku**_ _sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

 _Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou  
Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
_ _ **Ikka kokora de chotto**_ _byouin he itto kou  
_ _ **Zutto okiterareru**_ _kusuri ha oitemasen ka?_

 _ **Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou**_ _Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo  
_ _ **Darekara mo wasurerareta you na**_ _Kusunda sonzai ni natte_ _ **shimau yo**_

 _*Levy does epic guitar solo* Oh yeah!_

 _ **Iisa koko de chotto**_ _konjou wo misete yaru  
_ _ **Jibun de hoo tataite**_ _sonzai no shoumei he_

 _ **Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na**_ _koto bakkari demo mae he susume  
_ _ **Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte**_

 _Miseru yo, miseru yo, miseru yo!_

 _Lada, lalalalala!_

 _Lada, lalalalala!_

 _Ladala! Oh whoa!_

Everyone was on their feet, shouting and hooting for the four. Levy was panting and her face was flushed from singing the last high note. She had put her heart and soul into making a fool of her mentor. "This'll teach you for sending me yaoi porn Freed!"

The band left and Mira appeared, still clapping, onto the stage. "I didn't understand a single word, but that high note though! And now it's your turn! Vote for who you think should win, Team Thunder Tribe or Team Shadow Gear? Just send either #Thunder or #Gear!"


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) **Just a little drabble I wrote for the new RWBY episode that was announced for this Saturday or Sunday depending on where you are. I don't own Boop, that belongs to Nora Valkyrie. You have a problem, take it up with Magnhild.**

It was a pleasant day in the guild. Gajeel Redfox could get behind that one fact and be satisfied for the rest of his week just knowing that today was pretty lax. What made it so good to the point where the usually grumpy gills dragon slayer was okay with the world being so darn quirky outside the still, summer guild hall? Well, you'll never know, because there just was no rhyme or reason. Today just felt so, right.

So Gajeel was just sitting there munching on iron, giving no effort to disturb this momentary peace while Panther Lily also basked in the revelation that was a quiet Fairy Tail. The pair enjoyed their moment until, it happened. The most random, out of left field, crazy, outlandish, OOC thing happened.

Levy walked up to Gajeel and just stared at him.

At first, he thought she was mad. So in response to what he thought was an impending lecture, he raised his head with his mouth stuffed full of the new fork Mira had bought. When he met her gaze, she said nothing, did nothing, and showed no expression but a goofy, lopsided smile.

It creeped the hell out of Gajeel.

He swallowed his meal and decided to ask her what was wrong. "Oi, what's with the grin shorty?" No reaction, even after calling her out on her height she didn't lose that grin. Now things got interesting.

"OI! I'm talking to ya', _shrimp_!" Levy still just stared at the man, not wavering once. Something was very wrong. He did everything to provoke her. Talk down, glare, call her short and for what? Her smiling like her birthday and Christmas were on the same day? Like Zeref that was the case!

Standing to his full height, Gajeel puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "Look, whatever yer' deal is, I was a saint all week. Go stare at your fanboys book-"

"Boop!" she suddenly said while poking him on the nose. It was a stretch to say the least considering she was on her tiptoes and her finger just brushed the tip of his studded sniffer. But by some miracle, she did it and ran off out of the guild hall. In her wake, she left a confused Gajeel and a smirking Lily.

"...boop?"

 **With Freed**

"I royally botched it up Freed! I couldn't stop staring, my stomach did flips, my brain did flops! And just when I was about to say it, I poked his nose and said 'Boop.' Of all times to speak in code, why when I'm about to confess? POR QUE!"

Soon, Levy was ranting in many different languages, cursing the world that she couldn't bring herself to admit she had a thing for Gajeel. And poor Freed had to watch it all go down. Sighing the Ruin mage tuned her out and checked the release date for the next episode for RWBY.

"Only one day more...I can make it one more day."


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) This was a request on my account. I don't know how this is going to go, so just "Fazzbear" with me! I know, sigh heard round the world.**

Levy was a sucker for all things spooky and scary. She had no problem watching horror movies when she wasn't working or reading with the gals, because she would always end up giggling at everyone else who was screaming in terror.

There was a rumour at Fairy Tail she was fearless when it came to all things that made people tremble in their boots. Not a soul knew what made her run and hide for weeks just to be safe. Her own team mates were uninformed of their leader's greatest weakness.

That is until one day, Lucy stumbled upon something that forever changed the history of the guild. Generations onward would hear of today and say a prayer for the bluenette every night. No one was the same after that day.

The day Lucy brought Levy the game "Five Nights At Freddy's".

It was a day like any other. Natsu was bouncing off the walls saying "Fight Me!" every five seconds. Gray and Elfman were having a beer with Laxus and Bixlow. Erza was spinning a tale of another mission she had gone on over a pool match with Bisca and her family. Mira and Lisanna were running about the kitchen and bar concocting to their heart's content with Kianna.

And as if on cue, the doors of the guild opened wide to reveal Team Shadow Gear. Jet and Droy were sulking as they walked in a slump. Both had multiple injuries covered in bandages. Jet was limping and leaning on Droy for support. Dory was murmuring "Stupid trickster" as he carried his friend.

Levy on the other hand scampered around the gloomy men, in good health and smiling ear to ear with glee. She was chattering the whole way through the door.

"I can't believe they tried to trick us with such cheap horror movie props! Seriously, who uses ketchup as fake blood anymore?" she said throwing her arms up. "And that guy with the saw mask was so cheesy! And the fake chainsaw!" Levy then burst out laughing as her team stared at her. They were terrified the whole time and she took the whole thing with tongue and cheek.

After her giggles ebbed off, the guild welcomed Shadow Gear back home. The trio accepted them as they walked to their table at the center of the guild. Another group was sitting there was well. Freed, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, and the mistress of downfall Lucy all sat waiting for the team to sit.

Keep in mind, all of them knew where the team was and when they'd get back.

Jet and Droy plopped down first, making room for Levy with what little space that Droy's body didn't take up. The five original inhabitants of the table all sat looking at Levy with cheshire smiles. At first, she waved it off as playful hazing for being gone almost two weeks. Five minutes after ordering food for team though, it started to get really creepy.

Finally, she decided to ask what was up. "Um...are you guys doing alright?" Levy began checking her clothes to see if she was indecent. "Is there still some ketchup on me from when that fake body fell on my-"

A laptop was shoved across the table. Pantherlily started chuckling under his dark furred paw. Lily was usually very calm and took jokes very zen like. So to have him trying to contain a possible whirlwind of laughter was strange.

She opened the laptop and logged in. Let's face it, Levy was good at guessing people's passwords almost ten times out of ten. Opening it she was met with a dark screen that had flashing camera image of a bear wearing a top hat. The top of the screen read "Five Nights At Freddy's"

Levy could only stare at the image of the animatronic though. It's cold unblinking eyes and glaringly large teeth made her insides turn inside out. She could already feel herself start to shake at the very sight of the bear. It was her one and only fear since Levy was a child. The one thing that kept her up at night and made her dreams into nightmares of pure terror.

Stuffed animals and robots.

There was something about the way they never showed emotion; how they would only stare at you and move on their own. And on her seventh birthday, Cana had gotten her a dress-up doll that could move around. Levy had quickly passed it onto charity so she wouldn't have the toy in her room at night, walking about and climbing on her.

Freed and Gajeel were passing money back and forth in a betting pool while Lucy sat smirking in her chair. "I dare you to play all five nights." the blonde simply said, tossing her long hair in a sign of 'I bet you won't.'

Levy knew why she was doing this. She had told Natsu about Lucy's greatest fear and he began getting clingy and overprotective. This must be pay back.

It was either chicken out and have the whole guild use this information to their advantage, or play the game and her secret stays safe forever. Considering her options, she would only have to play it one time, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Levy cracked her knuckles. Lucy lost her grin, but it returned as she stood and cupped her hands together over her mouth. "HEY EVERYONE, COME AND BET IF LEVY FINISHES FNAF!"

And everyone, even Levy's own team, bet against her. They all knew her secret, but not for long. For all they knew, what Lucy told them could be a hoax to get people riled up. If she could finish the six nights without screaming or giving up, they would all pass off what Lucy said as a joke to humor everyone into thinking she had found out the unsolvable mystery of Levy's fear.

After the bets had been placed and everyone had gathered around to watch, Levy scrolled over to the 'New Game' and began the bet.

The game opened with a newspaper clipping for a new job at an off brand Chucky Cheese joint. A picture of lined up animatronics made her cringe before the chaos started. Lucy decided to add to that by sticking a pair of headphones on her.

The screen faded black then popped up in a close quarters office space. A fan lazily hummed in the corner with pictures of the robots themselves strewn about the walls. Then the phone call came.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

'Okay, pretty standard.' Levy thought to herself.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

'Way to make me feel better.' Levy began looking around the office and spotted two open doorways that led to the hall.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

The blunette clenched her fists. 'Why should I show respect to those things! They're trying to kill me!'

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

She made a double take at the word "bite" and "live without frontal lobe."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Her heartbeat sped up and she could feel the sweat on her forehead. 'How is he so calm about this?"

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

The phone went silent and Levy went to check the camera's. So far everyone was in their proper places, and looking creepier than Erza shouting "I'm a pretty princess!"

She flicked around for a couple of games until she came back to the animatronics. The problem was one of them was missing.

"No, no, no, no!" she said out loud, frantically checking all her cameras. At first, it was in the party room, next it was down a hall. But what got her scared was when she found him on the camera that was outside her office.

"NOPE!" she yelled and closed her door. This standoff lasted a bit until Levy thought he went away. She decided it would be fine to just flick the light on once. And when she did, she was met with an unsettling face and a loud booming noise.

"GET AWAY!" Levy screamed, shutting the door. Behind her, members of the guild snickered as she sparred off with the fake being.

Levy began shouting at the clock in the corner for time to go faster. "Come on! Six already! I'm down with this!"

Finally, the game answered her with the screen going black with "5:59" becoming "6:00". She let her breath she was holding go as she slumped back in her chair.

"Only four more nights to go."

Night Two

"GET AWAY CHICA! OFF THE WINDOW NOW!"

Night Three

"CAUGHT YOU FOXY! WHO'S FASTER NOW!?"

Night Four

"Just stop it! I can't handle Freddy, too!"

Night Five

It was 5:00 now and down to the wire. Levy was checking her camera's, the Cove, and the lights all at once in her final level of FNAF. Her fingers flew as she closed doors and tried to keep everyone away from her.

The guild was switching sides throughout the game, going from "She can" to "She can't" and back again and again.

Levy could taste the victory. She was going to win.

Until it happened.

She flipped down the camera to find a golden and broken animatronic. Levy froze in pure terror at the limp hunk of metal sitting across from the her. At first, she thought it was going to attack her right away. But after a minute, she flipped her camera back up to avert her gaze from the jarring sight.

As soon as the camera went up, a pained moan sounded through her ears.

And the first robot, Bonnie, attacked her with a jumpscare.

Levy screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the headphones at the screen. The game turned to the "Game Over" panel as Levy ran out of the guildhall screeching bloody murder.

"NO MORE! NO MORE!"

And not a single guildmate spoke of her fear again. It was considered Taboo (and a certain dragon slayer may find and kill you). On the upside, they only had the one game. There wasn't another one made.

Or was there?


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N) The english cover for Flyers belongs to Y. Chang. Please listen because he's epic.**

"Just like a rainbow bright and warm after a hazy summer storm _!_ " Levy sang to the music as she around the guild hall sweeping the floor spotless. She couldn't help her feet as she recalled the lines of the song Hikaru Nara. Freed was dusting a chandelier and swinging his duster to the beat of the music.

"Watching you stare into the sky, in a crimson sunlight!" he sang along as he zipped down from the ceiling. Levy and him met halfway and began dancing in the middle of Fairy Tail. Both tried to sing as they stepped and turned together in time.

They broke off in separate directions to continue cleaning. Levy turned in circles, her hair flying as she did so. Freed grooved as he also grabbed a broom to sweep.

At that time, Juvia decided to walk in, putting down her new blue umbrella. She was surprised to find the two bookworms smiling and dancing to upbeat music while cleaning an empty guild in the early hours of the day.

"Um, hello?" Juvia asked, her umbrella on her arm. The two paused in the middle of their dancing and tiding up. Juvia coughed and spoke up as the song faded out. "What are Levy and Freed doing?" Levy grinned and leaned on her broom. "Mira's out sick so we're cleaning up up for her before Lisanna and Kianna get here."

"And Levy and Freed are dancing?" Freed held a thumbs up. "Yes, because it makes the job more like a party." He walked into the back room and stuffed his cleaning materials away. Juvia shuffled her feet as the next song chimed in. The pair of previous members just cheered and got ready to dance.

"What's the matter Juvia?" Freed asked pausing. The rainwoman looked at her feet before answering the greenette. "Juvia can't dance. "

Levy and Freed laughed and grabbed Juvia, pulling her into the center of the guild. "Neither can we!" Levy shouted as the first verse began.

 _It's time to shake it up  
So stir the pot baby, dish  
Come on and face the music  
Time to shine just make a wish  
You got so many problems  
But the night is young  
Let's take one down and pass it round_

 _From dusk till dawn let's have some fun!_

Levy took Juvia and started turning her around and around as Freed mosied over to the bar to make breakfast for the three.

 _Boom boom boom  
Dancing through the skies  
We're gonna break the clock  
And make the moment come alive  
Boom boom boom  
Dancing through the skies  
Kick it up another notch  
Let the rhythm take you high_

Levy then began to step under Juvia's hand and led her in a quick step sequence. "Juvia thought Levy couldn't dance!"

The smaller mage smirked. "I lied!"

 _Everybody put your hands up  
Now we're flying baby  
No no more drama  
Be your own wings  
Let's see you shake that groove thing  
Growing stronger yeah  
Get on that new wave_

Juvia smiled widely. She was actually getting it! She broke off to start doing her own thing. "See, you got some spark in your step!" Levy said, following the taller woman's lead. The rain mages feet moved to the quick beat of the music with perfect flare.

 _I'm sick of wilding out  
I wanna burn my dread  
I'm down for something different  
Down for getting out my head  
'So tacky lame and basic'  
Darling that's just mean  
Just flip that bit  
Reverse that shit  
It's your originality_

Juvia's hair flew as the beat picked back to the introduction of the chorus. "Juvia can dance!" she cheered as she spun Levy around and around.

Freed mouthed along as he flipped an egg on a skillet.

 _Boom boom boom  
Dancin through the skies  
Pushing under pressure  
You just keep on keepin on_

 _Boom boom boom_

 _Dancing through the skies  
Turn that struggle into pleasure  
Show them who you really are_

Levy lead Juvia into the chorus dance that she had made up. This time, Juvia was more confident in where to move her feet and her hands.

 _Everybody put your hands up  
Now we're flying baby  
Now this is freedom  
Hallelujah sing life is your creation  
Don't you know you're the one  
So take the stage, son  
Flying  
Deep in your memory  
Flying  
Just hear it playing  
The beat inside your heart is rising  
So try again_

During the dance break with a guitar solo, Juvia dragged Levy onto the table. The two began to do dance battle back and forth. But as the chorus came back, Levy and Juvia went back to a fast partner step sequence. _  
_

_Everybody put your hands up  
Now we're flying baby  
No no more drama  
Be your own wings  
Let's see you shake that groove thing  
Growing stronger yeah  
Get on that new wave  
Everybody put your hands up  
Now we're flying baby  
Now this is freedom  
Hallelujah sing life is your creation  
Don't you know you're the one  
So take the stage, son  
Flying  
Deep in your memory  
Flying  
Just hear it playing  
The beat inside your heart is rising  
So try again_

The two danced it out and struck a pose when the trumpets ended the song with flare. The two heard clapping from behind them, so they turned to see who had witnessed their little party.

At the entrance of the guild stood Team Natsu and Fairy Tail Team B. Juvia blushed as Gray strutted in still clapping. When he got to her, he extended a hand. "Mind if I took a turn?"

Juvia leaped off the table and glomped Gray in a bone crushing hug. "YES GRAY-SAMA!" She broke the hug and dragged him into the center. The music started up again, this time it was Guns And Roses by Paradise Lunch.

Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Wendy, with Cana and her booze stepped out onto the floor to go along with the jazzy tune. Levy leaped off the table and brushed off her brown denim skirt. Gajeel walked over and smirked at the dancing couples.

"What a sight, eh Shrimp? Or is it hard to see over the tall tables?" he said, ruffling her hair.

She waved off his hand and scoffed. "Shut up!" Levy folded her hands behind her back while gazing at the happy scene. "Juvia is a really fluid dancer though. It was fun!"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you were okay too."

"Stop kidding yourself." The solid script mage copied the man's stance and popped out a hip to show her annoyance. "I'm pretty great!"

"I'll see it when I have first hand experience." he said, sitting on the top of the nearest table. Levy smirked and grabbed Gajeel's arm.

"Then come on!"

Let's just say, Gajeel is thoroughly convinced of Levy's skills now.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N) Before FT Christmas week, let's have some fun with KB battles!**

"And welcome back to Fairy Tail karaoke battles!" Mira shouted to the large crowd. Everyone cheered and yelled to the model.

"And today was full of snow and frightful weather, but it's warm here with a special Christmas special! Are you ready?" The crowd went into an uproar and clapped for the unknown participants.

"Let's jump right in! First up, we have the most confusing long distance relationship getting together finally for tonight and the holiday season! It's Jellal and Erza!"

The redhead confidently waltzed up the stage while Jellal ninja dropped from the ceiling. Crime Sorciere cheered him on the most from one of the guild tables. Both pulled microphones from imaginary pockets. No one questioned though because it's Erza and Jellal. They're about as predictable as a pregnant woman's mood swings.

Mira ran backstage and started up the music. "These two will be singing a non Christmas song, but you still will love it. Enjoy We All Got Bruises by Train."

 _Haven't seen you since high school  
Good to see you're still beautiful  
Gravity hasn't started to pull  
Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

 **One that's five and one that's three**  
 **Been two years since he left me**  
 **Good to know that you got free**  
 **That town I know was keeping you down on your knees**

 _These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates_  
 _It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, we all got bruises  
We all got bruises_

 _Have you seen him?_ **Not in years**  
 **How about her?** _No but I hear_  
 _She's in Queens with the man of her dreams_  
 **Funny back then she said that about you**

 **Que sera you'll never guess who I saw**  
 **Remember Johnny B?**

 _Remember him we were best friends practically_

 _Let's do this soon again,_ **ten years is that what it's been?**  
 ** _Can't believe how time flies by_**  
 _Leaving you makes me wanna cry_

 ** _These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, we all got bruises  
We all got bruises_**

 _I would love to fix it all for you_  
 **I would love to fix you too**  
 ** _Please don't fix a thing whatever you do_**

 _These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to know you've got a friend  
That you remember now and then_  
 _Everybody loses_

 ** _These bruises make for better conversation_**  
 ** _Loses the vibe that separates_**  
 ** _It's good to let you in again_**  
 ** _You're not alone in how you've been_**  
 **Everybody loses** , _everybody loses,_ **_everybody loses_**

 ** _We all got bruises, We all got bruises,_** _We all got bruises_

The masses went crazy at the talent of both the mages. In an act on humble acceptance of the applause, they both did a little bow and curtsy. The pair walked off the stage and down the stairs to share a bench and have a drink for the next act.

Freed walked out of the left wing of the stage and raised the microphone to his lips. "And now, at long last, one of the big four couples of Fairy Tail take the stage tonight. The brain and the brawn, beauty and the beast, Gajeel and Levy."

At first the guild hall was giddy with being able to hear the two together for the holiday season, but then it doned on them, Gajeel and singing. Everyone clapped nervously and prepared to cover their ears in agony.

Levy walked onto the stage and was followed by Gajeel. Freed handed them their microphones and walked off. He gave Mira a thumbs up and she played the song.

"The two will be singing Baby It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser. They will sing the Idina Menzel and Michael Buble."

Levy swayed to the music with a smirk as Gajeel cleared his throat. Everyone else had their heads between their legs, prepared for the horrible singing. Boy were they in for it.

 **I really can't stay**  
 _Baby, it's cold outside_  
 **I've got to go away**  
 _Baby, it's cold outside_  
 **This evening has been**  
 _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
 **So very nice**  
 _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
 **My mother will start to worry**  
 _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
 **My father will be pacing the floor**  
 _Listen to the fireplace roar_  
 **So really I'd better scurry**  
 _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
 **But maybe just half a drink more**  
 _Put some records on while I pour_

Not a single person knew how to react. The fact that the two sounded amazing together, or that Gajeel was actually a great singer.

 **The neighbors might think**  
 _Baby, it's bad out there_  
 **Say what's in this drink?**  
 _No cabs to be had out there_  
 **I wish I knew how**  
 _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
 **To break this spell**  
 _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
 **I ought to say no no no, sir**  
 _Mind if I move in closer?_  
 **At least I'm gonna say that I tried**  
 _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
 **I really can't stay**  
 _Baby, don't hold out_  
 ** _Baby it's cold outside_**

"You're very pushy you know" Levy jested into the microphone. "I'd like to think of it as opportunistic" Gajeel countered back. It was almost laughable that he had used a word longer than six letters.

 **I simply must go**  
 _Baby, it's cold outside_  
 **The answer is "No"**  
 _But, baby, it's cold outside_  
 **This welcome has been**  
 _How lucky that you dropped in_  
 **So nice and warm**  
 _Look out the window at that storm_  
 **My sister will be suspicious**  
 _Gosh your lips look delicious_  
 **My brother will be there at the door**  
 _Waves upon a tropical shore_  
 **My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**  
 _Gosh your lips are delicious_  
 **But maybe just a cigarette more**  
 _Never such a blizzard before_

 **I've got to get home**  
 _Baby, you'll freeze out there_  
 **Say, lend me a coat?**  
 _It's up to your knees out there_  
 **You've really been grand**  
 _I thrill when you touch my hand_  
 **But don't you see**  
 _How can you do this thing to me?_  
 **There's bound to be talk tomorrow**  
 _Think of my life-long sorrow_  
 **At least there will be plenty implied**  
 _If you got pneumonia and died_  
 **I really can't stay**  
 _Get over that hold out_  
 ** _Baby it's cold  
Baby it's cold outside_**

"Okay, fine, just another drink" Levy shrugged and looped her arm around Gajeel's. He gave his signature 'Gihi' and led her off the stage in time to the music. _  
_

"I took a lot of convincing." was all he said before giving her a peck on the cheek. The crowd cat called and cheered for the dynamic pair. Jet and Droy rolled their eyes, but clapped for their leader.

Mira walked back out on stage and addressed the crowd one last time.

"Thanks for joining us, and Happy Holidays!"


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N) Holy mother of Mashima!**

 **So far, this story has 300+ views of Wattpad and 2100+ of ! *scream loud enough to break glass***

 **Levy: Who would've thunk it? We're kinda popular!**

 **Freed: Indeed, it's quite nice to be recognized.**

 **Lucy: If only we were popular on Tumblr. Ah well, win some lose some!**

 **And now for some lovely oldies! I don't own "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't...sad.**

The guild was enjoying the wonderful, post New Year's day. Half of the mages were hung over while the other half were complaining about all the complaining hung over part of the guild. The building was still turned upside down from the festivities which made the barmaids of Fairy Tail extremely mad. They refused to clean up the mess until the holiday after shock passed over.

No one was happy except Levy who busily typed at her laptop, a stupid smile plastered on her face and she bobbed her head to the music that was playing in her headphones. Her team sat across from her, bickering back and forth.

"How can you not be hung over, Droy. You drank more than I did." Jet complained, trying to shut out any light that made it to his pupils. His friend Dory shrugged, eating lunch with an unsure frown shrugged in response.

"Maybe I have a higher tolerance?"

"Not fair! And quiet down!"

"You're the one yelling-"

Both men stopped speaking when Levy jumped out of her seat, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her ear phones fell out in her outburst, falling on top of her keyboard. The whole guild hall stopped everything and looked at the tiny mage. At first, they thought something was wrong, but soon saw she was ecstatic and bouncing off the walls with the passion and fire of a thousand suns. It scared everyone how happy she was.

"I did it! It's a miracle!" she practically sang as she clutched her laptop to her chest and spun around with the grace of a ballerina, toes pointed as is the first rule of dance. Not a single person wanted to know, and yet curiosity spurred them to watch as she leaped around her table while singing praises to Mavis.

"I can't believe I got tickets to go see Earth, Wind, and Fire! This is a lovely day! I must tell Freed!"

With that, she ran out of the guild, skipping as she flew the doors open with a giggle. When the doors shut, everyone in the guild looked at one another. No one knew what to say at the spectacle that had just unfolded before their very eye. Finally, Natsu spoke up through everyone's confusion and voicing the thoughts of all the guild members.

"What's Earth, Wind, and Fire?"

Levy, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow were sitting in a packed concert hall, the girl bouncing in her seat as if she was a child again. Laxus was sitting with his headphones around his neck for once, and he wouldn't tell anyone that he was actually really excited to see one of his favorite bands. Freed was trying to calm down Levy while also convincing himself that this wasn't a dream. Bixlow and Evergreen were chatting, not as excited as the rest of the group, but still flattered that they brought them along with the extra tickets they had.

After ten minutes of waiting, the lights in dimmed and the stage lights came up. The opening chords to an upbeat dance song picked up through the crowd. Everyone in the audience jumped up and cheered as the band members of Earth, Wind, and Fire stepped out and began to perform.

 _Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away_

 _Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember how the stars stole the night away_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

 _My thoughts are with you  
Holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

 _Now December found the love that we shared in September.  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember the true love we share today_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days_

 _Love bells was ringing  
Our souls were singing  
Do you remember, never a cloudy day_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya, dancing in September  
Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

The cheers of the crowd were almost deafening, but the loudest of all was the cheers of the Fairy Tail mages. Levy and Freed were a bit more showy of their enjoyment while Laxus was just a loud clapper. The other two were pleasantly surprised at the great band that they couldn't contain their excitement.

And for the rest of the night, they partied out to amazing, ageless music while the rest of the guild were still wondering what the heck Earth, Wind, and Fire even was.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N) Sorry this went on a long hiatus, but somethings came up. We're back now with some jazz and soul! The song is "For Once In My Life" my Stevie Wonder. I decided to go with the Michael Buble version because darn son, that vocal range! I don't own either though.**

Tonight was an exciting night at Fairy Tail. On this very night, it was Natsu's birthday.

The guild hall had been lit up with sparkling decoration that shimmered in multiple shades of red, yellow, and orange. There was food on every table and a corner that was stacked a mile high with presents of all shapes and sizes. The crowd turnout was tremendous. Even Gildarts had halted his latest mission in order to attend the festivities that had been planned for week in advance.

Natsu couldn't have been more happy in his entire life. His birthday was the one day he could eat as much as he pleased without anyone smacking him over the head because had cleaned out the whole kitchen. It might not be his official birthday, but it was the day that he came to the guild, so that was had been made his honorary date of birth.

And looking around the hall with all the smiling faces and jovial cheering, he couldn't have asked for more.

But there was someone missing. He had seen his whole team give him best wishes and gifts, but Lucy and Happy had yet to make an appearance. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen them all day. The dragon slayer had checked Lucy's apartment, the bookstore, and all over town. Alas, his blonde friend and cat were nowhere to be found. It was really starting get him worried.

"Natsu!" he heard from the bar. Mira stood there holding a button of sorts.

He grinned and waved at the barmaid. "Sup Mira! What's the button for?" The takeover mage grinned and used a lacrima to make her voice heard over the crowd of celebrating guild mates.

"Attention! Could everyone direct their eyes to the stage." The whole hall went silent and looked at the stage as directed. Mira smiled and spoke up again.

"Lucy has a little something she'd like to tell Natsu." The crowd cheered and the pinkette just gaped as the stage curtains opened and a spotlight hit a figure on stage. Lucy stood in a stunning red dress and similar colored gloves. The house lights fell

She flashed a bright smile and snapped her fingers. "Hit it Elfman!"

Suddenly the stage lights suddenly came up and the sound of drums boomed. Elfman was behind the loud beats. The percussion was soon joined with the sound of a band. Natsu recognized the band as his guildmates. Jet and Droy were on violins, Levy was on the the Thunder Tribe on saxophones, Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana were on trumpets, Freed, Laxus, and Gajeel were on trombones, and finally with Lucy at the microphone. Even Happy was performing, playing a tambourine that was just his size.

The woman bobbed to the jazz that flittered across the stage. Just as the music made a slow decline in volume, she popped out her hip and winked at her best friend. "I hope you like it!"

 _"For once in my life_

 _I've got someone who needs me_

 _Someone I've needed so long_

 _For once unafraid_

 _I can go where life leads me_

 _And somehow I know I'll be strong!"_

The whole guild was catcalling and spurring the band on. Natsu stared in awe at the power of Lucy's voice and her gusto. The way she naturally walked on stage and using her hands to motion to her audience was captivating.

 _"For once I can touch_

 _What my heart used to dream of_

 _Long before I knew_

 _Someone warm like you_

 _Could make my dreams come true"_

At thins point, the whole guild had stood up and started to dancing to the music. Mira had stepped forward and swept the birthday dragon slayer to the dance floor. He was a little dazed at the sound of Lucy's voice that he stumbled at first. The song felt so right for their relationship. It made him wonder if there was some deeper meaning.

 _"For once in my life_

 _I won't let sorrow hurt me_

 _Not like it's hurt me before_

 _For once I've someone_

 _I know won't desert me_

 _I'm not alone anymore"_

After a few bars of dancing, Natsu decided to start walking on stage. The blonde bombshell still sang her heart out and watched him approach. A smile reached across both of their faces.

 _"For once I can say_

 _This is mine, you can't take it_

 _As long as I know I've got love, I can make it"_

Lucy walked to the edge of the stage and helped Natsu climb up. She gave him a quick wink and continued her chorus with a the biggest breath of air.

 _"For once in my life_

 _I've got someone who needs me"_

The band came crashing in with a heavy jazz portion. Brass instruments blasted away as the dance floor lit up with couples, friends, and the occasional visiting guilds that came to say their "Happy Birthday's" to Natsu. It was a flurry of color and inter guild relationships being built up and up.

The pair on stage were not ones to be left out and joined in, holding hands and sometimes stepping on each other's feet. It didn't matter; their joy overshadowed the nonexistent dancing ability.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked, preparing to begin singing the next line.

"What's up, Luce?"

She quickly swept in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she beamed and gave him a small hug. "I love you..."

The pinkette couldn't find the words to say. He was shocked, confused, but was about to burst out singing the next line of the song. Lucy, holding onto Natsu's hand, pulled away from the embrace and belted out her final lines.

 _"At least for once I can say_

 _This is mine, you can't take it!_

 _As long as I know I've got love, I can make it!"_

 _For once in my life_

 _I've got someone who needs me_

 _For once in my life_

 _I found someone_

 _For once in my life_

 _I've got someone who needs me!"_

Levy played some fancy cords and the rest of the band played a soft note to close the tune out.

The lovely couple on stage went in for a bigger hug. A huge applause consumed the room and shook the foundation of the building. At the front of it all, Lucy and Natsu stood, enjoying each other's presence.

Natsu couldn't keep a smile off his face. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
